Aftermath
Aftermath is a Canadian wrestling commentary show on "The Score" associated with WWF-descended programs. Originally titled Right After Wrestling (mimicking RAW through acronym) they changed their name coinciding with the World Wrestling Entertainment > WWE and Wrestler > Superstar shift by Vince McMahon. Affiliates On the show both Storm Wrestling Academy and Square Circle Training have been promoted, as well as some referee school. Hosts The founding hosts were: *Mauro Ranallo *Arda Ocal *Renee Paquette Later after Mauro left, Arda and Renee continued to host with a third open seat filled by rotating commentators including: *Jimmy Korderas (ex ref) *Brent Furtney (Gilette Drafted winner) *Some other chubby young guy Programs Aftermath TV refers to the program that shows 6pm the Tuesday after Raw, and 10pm Friday after Smackdown. Aftermath Radio is a commentary program. Arda formerly did commentary for Hardcore Sports Radio, Sirius Satellite Radio and Score Sports Radio, all of which do wrestling and MMA commentary. Themes *WIN/FAIL – what did the panel like and not like from the latest episode of RAW/Smackdown? *ASK THE REF – Former 20+ year WWE referee Jimmy Korderas takes your questions *DOPPLEGANGERS – what WWE Superstars look like other athletes and celebrities? *QUESTION OF THE WEEK – A chance for you the viewer to write in your answers and have your voice heard! Guests Many stars have been interviewed (usually by Arda) including: *Bret HartArda With Bret The Hitman Hart. (06:37) almost 2 years agoArda 1-on-1 with Bret Hart (16:41) about 1 year agoArda Ocal with Bret Hart: Oct. 17 (11:21) 4 months agoBret Hart does Sketch Comedy (02:24) 4 months ago *SheamusArda talks with Sheamus (06:21) almost 2 years ago *Honky Tonk ManArda with Honky Tonk Man (05:05) over 1 year ago *The Iron SheikJune 2010: Arda Ocal with the Iron Sheik (2:46) *Drew McIntyreJuly 2010: Arda with Drew McIntyre (11:24) *Chris JerichoJuly 2010: Arda talks to Chris Jericho (12:35), August 23, 2010: Arda Ocal talks to Chris Jericho (1:06)That's Random with Chris Jericho Part 1 (03:34) over 1 year agoArda Ocal Talks To Chris Jericho (01:06) over 1 year agoThat's Random with Chris Jericho 2 (03:42) over 1 year agoChris Jericho talks new DVD (04:44) over 1 year agoArda Ocal in studio with Chris Jericho (13:49) 12 months agoInside Jokes with Chris Jericho (01:13) 12 months agoArda Ocal with Chris Jericho (05:55) 9 months ago *Gail KimAugust 4, 2010: Arda Ocal with WWE Diva Gail Kim (4:17) *Sgt. SlaughterAugust 4, 2010: Arda Ocal with Slaughter (6:42)August 6, 2010: Paul Brothers vs Sgt Slaughter (2:06) *Bushwhacker LukeBushwhacker Luke with Arda Ocal (03:21) over 1 year ago *El Hijo del SantoEl Hijo del Santo with Arda Ocal (02:36) over 1 year ago *Hart DynastyHart Dynasty Interview (16:13) over 1 year ago *Rick MartelArda Ocal chats with Rick Martel (10:15) over 1 year ago *Randy SavageThe Macho Man Talks WWE All-Stars (01:36) about 1 year ago *Ted DiBiaseArda with Ted DiBiase (07:48) 11 months ago *KurrganArda with Kurrgan (07:14) 11 months ago *Tony AtlasArda with Tony Atlas (09:53) 11 months agoWrestler with a shoe fetish? (03:07) 11 months ago *Nasty Boys (Jerry Sags & Brian Knobbs), X-Pac (Sean Waltman), Lanny Poffo,Arda Ocal with WWE Legends (03:43) 9 months ago *EdgeArda Ocal with Edge (12:52) 5 months ago *Angelo MoscaArda Ocal with Angelo Mosca (02:41) 4 months ago *Harry SmithArda Ocal with Harry Smith (12:04) 4 months ago *DemolitionArda Ocal with Demolition (12:22) 4 months ago *Jimmy Hart, Robert Maillet, RJ City regarding Monster BrawlArda at the premiere of Monster Brawl (03:31) 4 months ago *TatankaArda Ocal with Tatanka (05:41) 4 months ago *Roddy PiperArda Ocal with Roddy Piper (13:33) Part 2 (06:39) 3 months ago Part 3 (07:48) 2 months ago *Mick FoleyArda Ocal with Mick Foley Part 1 (08:56) Part 2 (06:51) 3 months agoPart 3 (07:22) 3 months ago External links *Score profile *Main page (has most recent video that autoplays) :*110+ videos (can make blog posts) *Facebook *Arda on Wikipedia Blogs *WWE *Arda *Renee *Corey Erdman *Norm Sousa/Souza Mails aftermath@thescore.com arda.ocal@thescore.com Twitters *Arda *Norm References Category:Television programs Category:Wrestling websites